


Fruit Punch

by Shippings_galore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, At least he thinks he is, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LITTLE DOES HE KNOW, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Parker is an intellectual, Post-Avengers Endgame, Steve thinks Tony hates him, Steve wants tony to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Steve would do anything to keep Tony happy. Even if it means leaving. But Peter knows better.





	Fruit Punch

**Author's Note:**

> fuck marvel. leave my boys alone.

Steve watched from his spot on the sofa as Tony laughed at something Thor said. The genius placed his hand on the Asgardians arm as he turned to talk to T’Challa beside him. He couldn’t help but feel the sharp pain of jealousy as Tony was basically swarmed by friends. 

“If looks could kill, they would be dead men walking.” Rhodey interrupted his thoughts.

Steve startled, nearly dropping his now warm beer on the soft and brand new rug, “what are you talking about?” 

“Please, don’t even try lying to me. I’ve been best friends with Tony ‘lies to keep from being a bother’ Stark. I can tell when someone is lying.” Rhodes said before taking a small sip of his whiskey. 

Steve smiled sheepishly before shrugging. He could deny that he was staring but what was the point? Another happy laugh rang from the kitchen again and Steve sighed. It was such a nice sound. He missed making Tony laugh like that. 

“Rhodes? Do you think Tony is happy?” Steve set his beer down and turned to the colonel. 

“In general, yes. He is a lot happier than before Thanos.” Rhodey said as he stared down at the amber colored liquid in his glass. 

_ But was he happier with Steve out of the picture?  _

Steve needed to know that. He needed to know if Tony preferred Steve out of his life. Sure the genius had invited him to the small celebration, but so was everyone else who fought Thanos. He knew Tony would never forgive him after wha happened in Siberia. What he would do to do over everything that happened that week. 

“Honey Bear!” Tony was the only warning gave before plopping on to his best friends lap, “Carol totally beat Thor in a arm wrestling contest!”

“I figured… Why are you looking at me like that? Tony, don’t even think about it.” Rhodey warned as Tony batted his long eyelashes and looked up to him with his big doe eyes. 

“Pretty please? You can even wear the suit! For science!” Tony begged. 

“I’m not arm wrestling Captain Marvel just because you want to measure how strong she is. If you’re so curious, you do it.” 

Tony snorted and shoved Rhodey’s shoulder playfully, “Like hell I will.” 

Steve watched both men with a small smile. He missed him so much. 

“Woah!” Tony yelped as he was picked up by the Cloak of Levitation, “h-hey buddy.” 

The red cloak bounced him up and down before dropping him into Stephen’s lap. 

_ When did he get here?  _

“Hi?” The Doctor raised a brow. 

Tony flushed before looking at the Cloak, “Um?” 

Stephen shook his head pushed Tony off his lap and into the floor. 

“When I said you could say hi to Anthony, I did not mean that you drape.” The wizard pinched the bridge of his nose, “Anyways, I did want to personally thank you for what you did.” 

Steve slowly stood up and walked to the bar for another drink, leaving them to talk a little more privately. 

“Oh! Captain America! Uh, I mean Mr. Rogers, sir.” 

Steve turned to the voice and was met with a kid. Maybe 17. He was Spider-Man. 

“Peter, you can just call me Steve.” The blonde offered. 

“Of course Mr. Steve sir.” Peter nodded frantically before nervously twiddling his thumbs. 

Steve snorted and shook his head before patting the seat beside him, “I think Tony has apple juice if you want.” 

“I don’t like apple juice. I mean, I will drink it but it won’t be my first choice.” Peter wrinkled his nose as he explained. 

Natasha, who was behind the bar, handed Peter a glass, “Tony told me to give you the organic fruit punch he keeps in his fridge.” 

“Thanks!” Peter grinned as he took the glass before taking a long drink from it. 

“Organic?” Steve tilted his head to the side as he looked at Natasha. 

“Oh yeah. Tony only keeps organic, non GMO, vegan juice for Peter here.” Natasha smiled. 

“Mr. Stark doesn’t want me to drink garbage in a pouch. He took away all my CapriSuns.” Peter sighed wistfully. 

“Of course he did.” Steve smiled softly. 

It sounded like something Tony would do. To take care and mother hen the people he cared for the most. Just like he always kept protein bars stocked for Steve, or Fruit Loops for Natasha. He always made sure his team was happy. Even now he still does.

“You should tell him.” Peter whispered. 

“What?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

“You should tell him you love him.” Peter nodded towards Tony, who was braiding Carol’s hair. 

“It’s not that simple.” Steve muttered. 

“Sure it is. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts aren’t getting married. So you just go up to him and confess your undying love towards him.” Peter shrugged and finished his juice. 

“Pete-”

“It’s better to cross the line and suffer the consequences than to just stare at the line for the rest of your life.” Peter smiled down at his empty glass before turning to Steve, “Tell him. Tell him before you lose him again. He loves you.” 

Steve stares that the 17 year old kid for a solid minute, “That was incredibly empowering.” 

“Thanks! I got it from twitter, I think.” Peter grinned widely before walking away. 

“Steve? You okay? You’ve been very quiet.” Tony whispered behind him. 

Steve turned to him and smiled softly, “I’m good actually. I wanted to talk to you actually. Can we take it outside?” 

“Sure. Just let me-” Tony reached over the bar and grabbed a small bottle of apple juice. 

They walked towards the back door, their shoulders touching lightly. The air had just a little nip of chill. Just enough to wear a light long sleeve shirt. The stars were especially bright, and the full moon shined above them. 

“Tony-”

“Steve-”

“You go first.” Tony smiled shyly. 

Steve took a deep breath, “I love you.” 

“What.” 

“I love you, Tony. So much. I can’t stop thinking about you. Or talking about you. When you were up there, I had never been as lost as I was then. I was scared. I thought I lost you. Lost my home. But I know you don’t forgive me. And that Stephen fella is perfect for you. I just needed to tell you. I love you and I want you to be happy. If that means I leave you, I will do that. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Because I love you.” 

Tony stared at Steve, eyes wide and sparkling just like the stars in the sky. Steve could get lost in those eyes. They held so much wonder and curiosity. They always sparkled when Tony got an idea, or when he was inspired. As the pause began to last longer, Steve began to shift nervously and just as he opened his mouth, Tony lunged forward. 

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pressed his soft lips against the soldier’s. At first they didn’t move. Both to afraid to do anything. But finally Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer. Their mouths moved in sync and tongues danced to the beating of their pounding hearts. 

“I love you too, dumbass.” Tony gasped as they separated for air. 

“Dumbass? How romantic.” Steve teased, his voice wavering. 

“You thought I liked Strange! Strange! Honestly Steve, I would never get that low.” Tony lightly punched Steve’s arm. 

“Don’t say that. You do like him.” Steve teased.

“I do not. I like the Cloak. Not him.” 

“You gifted him so many suits.” 

“That was Pepper.” 

“Should I ask her?” 

“No.” 

Steve laughed and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before hugging him close. 

“I’m never letting you go. I‘m in it for the long run.” The blonde confessed. 

“Good. Cause I am too. And now that we established that, you’re mine. No take backs.” Tony whispered softly, meant to be teasing but his voice wavered with love and surprise. 

“That goes for you too. No take backs.” Steve smiled softly. 

Tony stared at him for a second, “Would you actually leave if it made me happier? Even though you loved me?” 

“If it meant making you happy, I would.” Steve said seriously. 

“It would kill me to send you away.” Tony smiled sheepishly. 

They pulled each other into a hug again. They stayed like that for a while before separating and sitting on the chairs to watch the stars over head, their hands intertwined tightly. 

“I should send a thank you card to Peter.” 

“Of course it would be Pete that would push you to confessing. Did he give you some intellectual quote and then tell you it came from tumblr?” 

“No. It was twitter this time.” 

“I need to take away his social media.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk, comment and kudos would be nice.


End file.
